legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Lein Magnus
Lein Magnus is widely known as the Goddess of Darkness and the basis of evil in not just the Vendetta series, but in some of the other Thunderverse series. She is depicted as a very beautiful but eerie woman with long black hair and a long skin-tight, black dress. In the Thunderverse universe, she is depicted as a sort of allegory of the Devil or the very definition of evil. Appearance Magnus is depicted as a lanky, slim, hauntingly beautiful woman with long black hair that reaches to the ground but is much longer than Delphine's as it spreads across the floor. She wears a black, skin-tight dress that only covers from her breasts to her lower body and legs. The hem is very long, it would appear she may or may not have legs. It is unknown what material her dress is made of. Her cleavage, shoulders, and arms remain bare. Lein also has greyish to white skin, depicting on any lighting. She has black lips, purple eyeliner, and long, black fingernails. Development Background Almost all that know about her tremble at the very mention of her name. It is never explained if Delphine was created along side Lein by the Dragon Gods or if either one created the other. Whichever the case, the DraGods, both the full-blooded race and half-breed offspring all depict Magnus with content and fear. Her very existence is a threat that very many deities, even Delphine herself, confined Magnus into a small dimension where she is imprisoned for eons. Despite her imprisonment, Magnus' evil and influence thrives on and she has gained millions of followers, mostly those of the entire demon race. However her most loyal minions are Zeus and the Chernobogs, her very own creations from her black blood she dubs her "children"; Walpurgis, Tackle, Penance, and Seizure, who are the main antagonists of another Thunderverse series, Demo DiVAS. Personality Lein Magnus is depicted as a very wicked and cruel being of evil. She shows no remorse or mercy. She takes delight in any misery or despair upon her enemies or those of good. When she gets angry, she will not hesitate in causing suffering or death on those who cross her. Powers and Abilities As the being of all darkness and evil, it is a no-brainer Magnus is limitless in massive power. In some depictions, she is shown to produce dark matter that can drain the life out of any living being. She has the ability to steal souls and devour them, which fuels her. She even has the ability to manipulate, using fear or bargaining to fulfill her goals. Even being imprisoned, Magnus still has the ability to communicate with the outside universe through various means. Such as meaning able to reach out and manipulate even a god such as Zeus or immortal beings like the Seven Demon Kings. She's even managed to conduct millions of followers throughout time. She can even possess the bodies of anyone willing or not and use them as a vessel, fully taking over them until their usage is up then she simply discards them. Relationships Trivia * Magnus' design and nature was inspired by Sailor Galaxia & Mistress 9 from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, and the Lord of Nightmares from Slayers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Villains